


Mutual Gratification

by Elfbert



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves that Lestrade loves sucking cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Gratification

John tipped his head back, hands gripping the edge of the desk he was almost sitting on. His eyes were closed, mouth open, breath coming in erratic gasps.

Usually he was an attentive lover – he enjoyed showing his affections, the mutuality of the act of sex, the shared pleasure. So it had taken some time to be truly convinced that Lestrade really did find this pleasurable. This incredibly one-sided act.

He dragged his eyes open, and looked down to where Lestrade knelt, knees spread for balance, sitting back on his heels, eye closed as his lips dragged up and down John's shaft, just the perfect hint of teeth, as John liked it, adding the extra sensation to the movement. And when Lestrade pulled back slightly, it was just soft, warm, lips and tongue, gentle sucking, licking, flicking the tip of his tongue under the incredibly sensitive head.

John groaned, low, quiet, all too aware that at any moment someone could appear, looking for their missing DI. He groaned again when a hand gripped tightly around the shaft, lips and tongue still working over the tip, excruciating, teasing, and his hips thrust, needing more, needing to do something. It didn't help – he was caught between the edge of the desk and Lestrade's mouth. For his own good, he knew. He'd been here before. Well, not here, not being sucked off in a quiet room in an office belonging to a large banking corporation, not with an entire team of police – and Sherlock – down the hall conducting a search for documents to prove the motive of a killer. But in similar situations.

His hips thrust again, gaining just a few short millimetres, pushing through Lestrade's tight fist, just a little further into the warm mouth. Lestrade's eyes opened, head tipped back slightly, and John knew he was being given permission.

Lestrade's hand slid off his shaft, stroking down over his already-tight balls, then around to settle on his hips, fingers digging into his buttocks. He didn't want the feel of Lestrade's tongue flickering over the underside of his cock to end, ever. But his legs were shaking now, his breath coming in gasps. He managed to unpeel his hands from the edge of the desk and bury his fingers in the soft greying hair, pulling Lestrade's mouth onto his shaft, feeling as well as hearing the moan Lestrade gave. He dragged Lestrade back again, watching as the spit-slicked skin slid from between pink lips, then thrust again, this time feeling the back of Lestrade's throat, the pressure of his tongue as it slid along the sensitive underside, and he gave in to the base urges of his body. He thrust hard, fingers tightly gripping the short strands of hair, the grunts from Lestrade as he rammed his cock home just spurred him on, until he felt the tightening of his balls, the spread of pleasure through him, the floating feeling somewhere in his brain. He closed his eyes and pushed into Lestrade's mouth, and impossibly further, feeling Lestrade shift to accommodate him, swallowing his entire length.

John came hard, instinct making him force in as far as he could, until Lestrade's nose was pressed into him. Then, finally, he relaxed his hold, one hand finding the desk again, holding himself up as Lestrade slowly sucked back up his cock, cleaning him up, sucking and licking every last trace of cum off him.

John looked down as the tip finally fell from Lestrade's lips, and reached down, running his fingers up Lestrade's neck, tilting his head back with gentle fingers under his chin, looking down at the dark eyes and slightly swollen pink lips. He smiled, and Lestrade smiled back, dark eyes shining.

"Back to work," he said, his voice hoarse.

Lestrade nodded.

 

He couldn't wait until they were home. He knew such a mind-blowing orgasm now would mean he could last for a long time later, when he was buried in Lestrade's arse. Just how they liked it.

 

~Fin


End file.
